What Occurred Those Times
by walkingwings
Summary: Those little important moments we don't see on the show/ theoretical situations
1. Chapter 1: After the Prison

**I plan to make this a little compilation of moments between Rick & Michonne that we don't/didn't get to see on the show. You know, those little important moments in-between.**

 **This one is within the time period of the second half of season 4, where Michonne found Rick & Carl together after the prison fell. I haven't decided on a permanent title yet. I hope people like it!**

* * *

They both heard the knock on the door and instantly froze in place. Who could be knocking?

Rick got up to look through the peephole as Carl drew his gun and pointed it towards the door just in case. Then all of a sudden, Rick was laughing and leaning down against the door, causing Carl immense confusion.

"What?" he whisper-yelled to his dad.

"It's for you."

* * *

"Michonne?!" Carl yelled excitedly just as he pushed his body forward to embrace her in a hug, all but forgetting about being scared just moments before. Seeing her after so much trauma was like a dream. "It's you."

Taken off guard a bit, Michonne took a couple steps back from the force with a gasp but otherwise held held him back tightly. "Yeah, it's me."

Carl thought he had never smiled so much or so hard before in the new world. After thinking that he'd never see anyone from the prison again, seeing her was the best thing that could've happened to both he and his dad. Michonne instantly felt a whole new fountain of tears involuntarily pouring out of her eyes. The relief she felt was overwhelming as she pulled back to make sure Carl was real and really in front of her.

"Why don't you let her breathe a little, Carl."

It was then she noticed Rick standing a little distance into the house, looking like he wanted to do what Carl had just done but was unsure whether or not it would be okay. The way he looked so wounded and vulnerable filled Michonne with worry. He leaned limply against the sideways couch, clearly in pain just by standing up. But he didn't want to appear weak in front of her.

"Hey," he whispered to her in a scratchy voice as she approached him with Carl by her said. He too was having trouble believing she was really there and not a figment of imagination.

"Hey," she whispered back, not knowing what else to say as tears continued to pour down her face. "You look terrible."

Instead of being offended by Michonne's innocuous, yet true statement, Rick simply laughed in spite of himself, "It's good to see you too." Then he said seriously this time: "We missed you."

Michonne nodded up at him, "I did too."

The two of them awkwardly stood a couple feet away from each other while Carl watched with a sly grin. They were absolutely terrified of each other in that moment, and they knew exactly what that meant. Neither of them knew what to say to communicate their urgent feelings.

"Really Rick, let me help fix you up," she said gently as she rested a hand on his inevitably tense shoulder, turning him a bit so she could properly assess the damage that had been inflicted upon his face.

"Yeah.. okay," Rick responded. He watched as Michonne's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She had expected him to argue or say he was fine when he obviously wasn't, physically or emotionally.

It was then she observed that somebody important was missing: Judith. She knew what that meant too.

* * *

Once in the bathroom, Rick sat on top of the cold toilet with the lid closed as Michonne leaned down over him, working on his injuries.

Michonne dabbed the wet cloth carefully around the injured parts of his face, but he inevitably still winced at the stinging pain it caused.

"Hold still," Michonne ordered as she started to bandage him up, "It's okay, just a little bit more."

And just as she had promised, it was soon done and Rick found himself oddly missing the feel of her hands on his face. His face was flushed where she had touched it.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Rick, you would've done it for me too."

After a couple moments of silence, Michonne decided to say the thing that had been on her mind ever since she first arrived at the house. "I'm sorry about Judith."

Rick looked a bit shocked at the mention of her name, jerking his head up suddenly. But he didn't look upset, at least not in the way Michonne had expected. "Yeah, me too. I'm the one who couldn't protect her."

"You tried to."

"Yeah, but I couldn't. Now she's gone too."

Michonne didn't know what to say to that, so she stood from her squatting position near the toilet and motioned towards the door, " We should go back downstairs, Carl's probably wondering what's taking us so long up here."

* * *

"We've been holed up here for a couple days, I think," Carl explained as the three of them sat around the table in the kitchen, Rick's face was now bandaged to the best of Michonne's abilities with some medical tape they found in the bathroom cabinet.

"Dad was unconscious for a while.. so I went out to find some food and supplies in the other houses."

"That was good of you to do," Michonne assured him. "It looks your dad really needed to be protected."

Carl smiled proudly while at the same time, looking down in slight embarrassment. At the end of the day, he was still a kid and he liked to be told he had done a good job with something important.

"On your way here," Rick spoke up suddenly, "Did you see anyone from the prison?" He tried to sound hopeful but his sadness was obvious.

The way he was looking at her made her feel all the sadness he held as well as her own. Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Carol.. the others. She had looked for them too but found nothing. She only shook her head in response to his question, looking down at the table where her fingers were intertwined.

Rick hadn't expected her to say she had found anyone, they would have been with her. But he had to do justice to his people and ask her anyway.

"Okay.. I'm glad you're here though. I'm glad you found us."

When Michonne looked back up and into his diamond-like blue eyes, she saw nothing but pure sincerity behind the obscure sadness.

"Where else would I be? You know I had to find you two," she whispered softly, truly happy to be with two people she considered to be her family.

It was in that moment she realized with true joy, that she wouldn't be alone in the world anymore. She was back with her people.


	2. Chapter 2: What We Could Be

**A little intimate moment taking place in a theoretical near future. I hope people like this one!**

* * *

When Michonne walked back into the bedroom from the icy shower she had just taken, Rick was already knocked out. From where she was standing just in the doorway she could make out a pile of unruly curls on top of a white pillowcase and a loud, dorky snore escaping parted lips. His gunbelt lay on the floor just a short distance from his colt python and Michonne's ever-important katana.

She slowly approached the bed on her tippy toes so she wouldn't wake him up. Sleep was increasingly difficult to come by these days in any interval of time. The world was a lot to take in.

Easing herself into the bed, she took note of the fact that Rick hadn't even taken off his boots yet. He must have been exhausted from the day's work, his half naked body sprawled out on top of the sheets with his feet dangling off the bed at it's bottom half. She pondered whether to take them off or to just let him sleep, but before she could make a decision, she noticed bright blue eyes looking up into hers. The intensity of their stare still managed to make Michonne's breath pick up its pace.

"Hey," he whispered groggily as he blinked a few times to clear the wetness from his barely-open eyes.

"Hey," she whispered back with a small smile of her own as she lay down with him over the white sheets. He took the left side. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay," he instantly replied as he shifted his body impossibly nearer to hers before letting out a content breath, "I was trying to wait up for you."

She chuckled softly, gently running her fingers through the curls they both knew she loved with every fiber of her being. Rick closed his eyes at the comforting sensation of it, leaning into the hand that lay just on top of his head as he enjoyed the feeling of his woman's thin fingers working against his scalp.

In the bedroom, Rick was a completely different person. Unlike on the outside where he was unrelentingly tough, within these four walls, he allowed himself to be vulnerable. Physically and emotionally. He allowed himself to be entirely open and truthful with every little detail. This woman brought that out of him.

They were practically intoxicated with true feelings when they were together this way. Michonne brought her plump lips to Rick's face to place a few small kisses against his bearded jaw.

"Jesus," Rick moaned out at the feeling of her lips against his skin as she eventually found her way to the spot underneath his jaw that drove him nearly insane with passion. "You're killing me, Michonne."

"I certainly hope not," she replied quietly as Rick laughed at her intentionally morbid joke.

Suddenly, Rick kicked off his boots and they landed on the floor with a precarious thud. He rolled on top of her, mindful not to put his full weight on top of her much tinier body. Easing himself down, he placed his elbows just beside her shoulders and he placed his hands on either side of her smooth face that glowed in the moonlight. Then he leaned down to kiss her lips with a new and un-tired enthusiasm. They were both excited with desire at this point.

"Mm, pretty," he mumbled through his parted lips as he pulled his face back to take in her translucent expression. They were both equally sated and happy to be back in the bed they had first made love in together seemingly all that time ago. The past.

"You are too," Michonne said as Rick's hands lightly probed Michonne's upper neck and face. She let him because now they trusted each other with an undying fire and there was no turning back from it.

"What?"

She laughed at his genuinely confused face, his eyebrows knit together like they tended to be when he was unsure of something.

"You're pretty too, is what I meant."

"I don't know about that." The humor was evident in his voice even if she couldn't exactly make it out by sight. "It's you."

"You _are_ , Rick. I love looking at your pretty face in the moonlight."

He only huffed out as he brought his head back down to lay it beside hers on one of the pillows. Unbeknown to her, he was blushing out of embarrassment and was trying to hide his face from view.

"How was your day?" He asked after a couple moments of silence in the dark.

"The usual, really. Daryl and I took a look at some of the cars the others just brought in a couple weeks ago. You should've seen the look on Daryl's face when one of the-" she stopped when she noticed the look on Rick's face. "What?"

"I really don't want to talk about Daryl right now." It was Michonne's turn to laugh out loud, understanding what he meant with those words. Even though he was one of Rick's best friends, Daryl was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

"Okay, okay. I thought you wouldn't. But _you_ asked, so."

"You're right," he laughed out as he tried to go back down for another kiss. However, Michonne pushed against his shoulders with nearly zero force, but with purpose.

"No offense to you, Rick, but I would really like it if you brushed your teeth before we kissed this much." Rick knew she was only half joking.

He groaned as he pulled his body from on top of hers and lay flat on his back, a hand covering his face. This definitely wasn't the first time he had been asked to use toothpaste before being intimate. Of all things, he thought. "I'm just so tired though, Michonne," he drawled out with feigned fatigue.

"Oh, really?" she lifted her eyebrows at him though his eyes were shut tight, "You're too tired to walk 20 feet to the bathroom and brush your teeth but not too tired for sex at 2 o'clock in the morning?"

At that, Rick sat up and pushed his long, thin legs over the edge of the bed. "Okay, I'm on it." He stood, but not before stretching out his aching muscles and rubbing a particularly tense spot on his back.

"Thank you," Michonne said sincerely, her voice now sounding tired like Rick's had when she first entered the bedroom.

Rick let out a thunderous yawn as he walked his way to the door. He thought better of it and came back to place a kiss against Michonne's temple, his beard tickling her at the tender spot. "I love you, sweetie." He purposefully gave her a big smile with his teeth as he pulled away for the second time.

This caused a wide grin to spread itself over Michonne's weary expression and tiny dimples to form in certain places. "I love you too. Will you check on the kids while you're out there too?"

"Of course-I'll take care of it," he replied even though he was already prepared to. It was what they did every time they left the privacy of their bedroom in the evening hours.

With that, Michonne watched as Rick disappeared from the bedroom, leaving the door slightly a jar on his way out. Michonne fondled the diamond ring that took it's place around a chain just at her neck. It was now one of the two most important physical items in her tasking life.

She thought about how happy just two years had made her and her designated group of people in the world. The two tiny kids that lay just two rooms from theirs and their older teenage son who slept downstairs. The prison people and the new people too. Things were good and they would just get better from this point.


	3. Chapter 3: Please Don't Go

Just a tiny chapter between writing ideas. This takes place between seasons 3 & 4 during the time Michonne & Daryl go out to look for the governor together. I would really like it if people read my teenage richonne au titled Indoctrinated. I'm still in the process of updating it.

* * *

"You goin' out today?" Rick yelled out as he jogged up beside Michonne, who was headed for the front gate of the prison.

"Yeah."

"Well, be careful. Okay?" he breathed out nervously.

"Always am," she grinned at him, but her face fell when she saw that he didn't return it back. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he instantly replied, "I just really don't like you two goin' out there so much to look for somebody who might be dead." Daryl and Michonne were steadfast in their hunt for the governor. They wouldn't quit until he was killed and no longer a problem.

"Because it's dangerous? Rick, every single day of our lives is dangerous no matter what we do."

"I know," he frowned, "That's why I'm worried." The tilt to his head was present as it ever was.

"I'll you see you later," Michonne said to Rick as she went to join Daryl at the gates. She couldn't help but to think about Rick's worry the entire trip. They had only known each other for a little while, but the draw they had towards each other was indisputable and undeniable.


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

Please go check out my teenage au titled 'Indoctrinated' too. Thank you!

Theoretical: Michonne finds out she's pregnant and she's terrified.

* * *

The Pregnancy:

Michonne sat on the bathroom counter, eyes wide as she took in the obvious _yes_ on the tiny pregnancy test she held between trembling fingers. She didn't know whether to be excited or to panic. She knew what had happened to Rick's wife when she got pregnant. It was obvious. Judith was here and she wasn't. But they had a doctor now. They had secure walls protecting them from outside threats.

She barely had time to process it before she heard the door open downstairs. Inevitably, her heart was beating at such a quick pace that she could barely hear her labored breaths under the sound of it. The shake to her hands was something that wouldn't go unnoticed to Rick, who knew her better than she knew herself at this point in time. From where she was, she could hear him talking with Daryl, who he had just been out with, and then playfully talking to Judith too. Then it was practically silent for a few painful moments, until it wasn't.

She heard his boots padding against the floor before she saw him standing in the doorway, looking pensive, sweaty and tired all in the same beat. He knew something was up instantly.

"What's up?" he asked gently, immediately coming into the bathroom to stand in front of her, resting his his hands on her knees where they were pressed into his lower stomach. That was when he saw the test which read _positive_ on the bathroom sink. His eyes widened as he looked back up at her, her eyes filling with tears of undetermined emotion.

"R-Really?" he whispered, a nervous smile taking it's place upon his plump lips.

"Yes," she nodded up in his direction. The tears finally started to fall and when they did, Rick's eyes began to water up too.

"How do you feel about it?" he asked after carefully wiping away her fallen tears.

"I don't know."

He nodded, understanding why she would feel that way. He hadn't had more than a very short period of time to process it, but the part that did was ecstatic and terrified at the same time. She didn't have to ask how he felt about it, she could see it written all over his face. She wanted to be happy about it, and in the old world she would've been, but the truth was, she was scared. The new world was tough and unrelenting. They all knew it.

Rick responded as if he could hear the thoughts whipping through her head, "Hey," he said softly, taking her jaw between both of his hands and looking her right in the eyes. "I'm gonna make sure it's all okay. We have the doctor and we have the supplies to deal with this type of thing now. I won't let anything happen to you."

 _It isn't up to you_ , she thought. She didn't voice that part. "I know you won't," she smiled up at him, placing her own hands on his taut shoulders, "I just can't help but to be terrified. We have so much to lose already."

He wrapped his arms around her torso in an effort to bring her some type of solace.

"I don't want you to think about that," he whispered as he leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. She gladly and openly accepted it, knowing it was his way of making her feel better about things.

"I can't believe it," he murmured just inches from her lips, "We were being so careful."

Michonne looked up at him skeptically and let out a tiny little laugh. The subtle, but present sound of Michonne's laughter was like music to deaf ears. It was his favorite sound after coming home from a difficult day, now especially.

"Okay," he laughed out, "You were the one trying to be careful."

"That's better."

As he deepened the kiss, she pulled the curls just at the base of his neck the way she often did, which led him to sigh out loud, shutting his tired eyes at the pleasure of it. For the time being, they wouldn't think about when or how they would tell their two kids. They wouldn't think about the emotional tasking the next 8 to 9 months would put them through.

They were both scared of all the possible things that might come from this, but they were happy too. They had created something together that was just theirs and nobody would take it away from them.


	5. Chapter 5: Out

Out

This is a tiny thing which takes place during 6x10-Michonne's thought process after Rick drives out for the day.

Michonne watched from one of the windows as Rick and Daryl pulled out of the gates, into the street and drove away to do their task of the day. A couple walkers had wandered out of the woods and were looming around the place. She wasn't sure when she had started to be so worried about Rick when he left, but now, at this moment in time she found herself to be irrationally worried. She told herself Rick and Daryl had each other's backs and everything would be fine. They were brothers and they looked out for each other no matter what.

She couldn't help but to think back to how happy they had both been just that morning, joking about toothpaste as if the world as they knew it wasn't over. Just then, pulling her out of her temporarily pleasant thoughts, Michonne heard Judith's wailing cries through the baby monitor that sat just a couple inches from her on the kitchen table. Then she heard Carl bouncing his PT ball against the wall upstairs for the second time. It was time to start her own tasks for the day.

* * *

I truly appreciate everybody's nice comments under this. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6: To Tell the Kids

This chapter takes place almost directly after chapter 4, if you wanted to know.

* * *

To Tell the Kids

"Michonne and I are having a baby. She's pregnant," Rick let out to Judith and Carl at the kitchen table, wasting no time and not wanting the tension to become too much to deal with.

Carl wasted no time with his instant reply. "Well, are you gonna propose to her then?"

Rick nearly spit out his drink, "What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'? You got her knocked up but you're not gonna propose to her too?"

"Carl," Rick sighed out, rubbing at his unusually tired face, "It isn't that simple."

"Carl," Michonne added, walking into the room with a disappointed look on her face. "Just because you're older now doesn't mean you can talk that way." Underneath, Michonne knew he was just speaking that way because he was distressed and understandably worried.

"Why not?" Carl said, interrupting, "You love each other, so it makes sense, doesn't it?"

Judith sat quietly, a perturbed look on her tiny face. Michonne sat next to her at the kitchen table. The tiny girl immediately scooted over into her lap and hugged her upper torso tightly. It was as if she knew exactly how the whole thing worked. Michonne beamed down at the child who was practically her daughter. She was her daughter in very way that was important. Judith didn't talk much, but the way she felt was perfectly communicated.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Carl accused, a look of worry coming over his face. "You could've prevented it."

Rick and Michonne shared a knowing look before Michonne began to talk. "We just found out yesterday, I promise you."

Rick was still pondering his sons _you could've prevented it._ His thoughts didn't last very long as Carl began to talk again.

"I mean.. after what happened to mom.. after what almost happened to Maggie. Why would you want to keep it?" He looked down at his feet, but he needed to get it out.

"You're worried about me?" Michonne asked softly. Carl just nodded sadly.

"I don't want that to happen to you, too. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if it did." Tears shined in Carl's eyes, reminding Rick and Michonne how young he still was. How much innocence he still had left within himself.

Michonne found it difficult to speak after that, so Rick did instead, tightly squeezing her shoulder from where he stood behind her as a reminder that he was still there, no matter what.

"We want this, Carl," Rick began, his son finally looking up, "I know it's scary, I'm scared too. Out of my mind, actually. But we've got this. We'll all protect this situation and we'll make the best out of what we're given."

Judith watched her big brother with tears in her eyes too, wondering why he was so upset.

"I know. We'll do everything we possibly can," he said, then sat beside Michonne and Judith. "It's okay, Judy," he whispered, taking her into his arms, "Michonne and dad are giving us a present. A little brother or sister like you."

Michonne and Rick watched the kids with identical smiles, their hands tightly clasped together. Rick leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head, Michonne leaning further into him when he did.

They watched as Judith and Carl whispered back and forth, stuck in their own little world together.

* * *

They were within the privacy of their bedroom once again. "That went better than I thought," Michonne said later that evening, "There weren't as many tears as I was expecting."

"That's true," Rick nodded pensively.

"Not you too. What?"

"Nothin. I wasn't thinkin''," he said back instantly.

" _Oh please,_ it was all you were doing. Rick," Michonne sighed out wearily, " _I know you_ , there's something on your mind, I can tell. Please, just tell me what it is."

"You think Judith understood what we were saying?"

Michonne looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding her head up and down definitively, "I think she did. I think she definitely knew what."

He opened his arms up from where he lay on top of the sheets and she instantly knew what he wanted. She walked over and lay down on top of him, his arms closing tightly around her for the second time that day.

He traced invisible patterns up and down her thin collarbones before kissing her there, making her smile widen. He was being especially touchy today, but she knew why. She openingly welcomed it. It was tranquil. Peaceful.

"Perfect," he whispered out of nowhere tiredly.

"We'll talk more with them tomorrow," Michonne whispered before lifting her head ever-so-slightly to kiss Rick directly on his plump lips. "Maybe even tell the others too."

Rick's heartbeat quickened at that, causing Michonne to laugh to herself. "One step at a time?"

"Yeah. One step at a time."

With that, they drifted off together.

* * *

Two people wanted a thing like this to follow up chapter 4, I hope it was what you wanted. Thank you so much for your continued support of my work, it means the world to me as a writer.


	7. Chapter 7: Wet

Unfortunately, this is entirely theoretical. It's another tiny moment I just thought up.

* * *

Wet

Michonne drowned her thoughts out under the water of the warm shower. It felt good to let everything slip down the drain for the time being. She didn't have to think. She didn't have to fight.

She heard the shower door slide open, and she knew who it was. A tiny grin took it's place upon her lips.

"Hey," she whispered, turning to look up at him through the water.

"Hey," he whispered back, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. "I can take care of this part."

He knew that while she was pregnant, she had trouble reaching certain parts to wash them. She would never admit it, she was tough-headed just like him, but he knew anyway.

Rick ran the bar of soap over the washcloth a couple times and then began to press it into the small of her back, close to her waist. She closed her eyes at the gentle, soothing feeling as she leaned her head back to rest her temple against his shoulder. It was so soft and so perfect that she could've fallen asleep standing right there under the water.

Their bodies were pressed together in union. He reached her shoulder blades with the washcloth eventually, tracing patterns around them when he did. It was something he liked doing, for reasons unknown to her. She felt his plump lips pressing between her shoulder blades in another kiss. She absolutely adored the way he'd become incredibly gentle ever since they found out she was pregnant. It was almost as if he was afraid to hurt her, though they both knew he would never do that.

"I don't know what's gonna happen-I don't even know what'll happen today or tomorrow. But I know I'll protect you and the kids, this baby-and our whole family with everything I got," he whispered close to her ears.

"I know," she sighed out before putting her thin hands over her slightly rounded belly under his, "I will too."

He continued to whisper to her until the words turned into sweet nothings and eventually faded out into quietness.

The silence was filled with peace and tranquility, an un-occasional occurrence in their usually hectic, dangerous lives.

It felt good to be together with a person like this again. They were both happy for the first time in a while. For the time, the water would drain away every thought or painful memory of the past.

* * *

I know I already said this twice but thank you for checking this out! It's super nice to read what people have to say about it.


	8. Chapter 8: Upstairs

I'm thinking about possibly taking prompts so I don't run out of ideas! I love writing this thing but it definitely isn't the most consistent with updates. Usually, I just think up an idea out of nowhere and outline it. Then, another chapter pops up. Thank you guys for continuing to read it & for the nice compliments, though. It's truly inspiring.

Don't worry, for those of you following the pregnancy arc I started-I'll definitely be coming back to it! These moments aren't in any particular order and you might already know this, but they're both "in between" moments to fill in what we don't see on the show and theoretical situations. This one follows Jesus waking up Rick & Michonne after their first time together. episode 6x10/6x11 ish for the time frame.

* * *

Upstairs

"Rick," a voice whispered into the darkness, "Wake up."

At that, Rick and Michonne shot up out of bed while grabbing their weapons tightly in their waiting hands. Katana and colt python pointed towards the threat and ready to kill.

Jesus held his hands up, somehow not looking nervous in the least with two weapons pointed directly at him. It was something he was used to. "I think we should talk."

They were unclothed and tired, but it wasn't important right now. What was important was the possible threat standing idly in front of the used bed. He was just yards away. Rick's finger itched to pull the trigger and in the same instant, Michonne pictured using her katana to either impale him or decapitate his head from his body.

Though it felt like a while had passed, Rick instantly recognized the man he and Daryl had tied up and brought back. Obviously, the knots weren't tight enough.

Rick looked through his peripheral to see that Michonne was tense and poised to kill. Then he remembered that she didn't know what Jesus looked like yet and this could've possibly been anybody.

"I think it's okay," he whispered to her without turning around or putting down his gun. "This is the guy Daryl and I found yesterday."

It took a few moments for her to reply, still disheveled from standing naked before this stranger and unsure of what to do. "Oh. Okay."

Jesus' eyes twinkled, which pissed Rick off profusely. He treated the whole thing like it was a play.

"This couldn't have waited?" he grit out through his teeth.

"I don't think so," Jesus replied instantly, now somewhat weary of Michonne's deadly eyes watching his every tiny move.

"Just. Get. Out." Rick said, growing more impatient by the second. "We'll get dressed and then we'll _talk_ , understood?"

Jesus let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Understood."

The door shut and clothes were picked up off the floor instantly. They knew Carl and Judith were in the house with the man neither of them truly knew, so they were quick-putting on their pants and other items in as tactful a pace as they could without panicking.

"I'm sorry about that," Rick said to Michonne while not looking directly at her. He still wasn't used to seeing all of her this way. There was a slight tremble to his voice that didn't go unnoticed to her. She thought it was a sweet trait. "There was 'posed to be somebody watching him."

It was new and exciting even the next day. Her lips upturned slightly as she shook her head insignificantly. It was an embarrassed smile. They were both slightly nervous for more than one reason. The pillows were just where they'd previously left them, but the sheets were all over the place. The previous evening was perfect. It just made sense.

"It wasn't on you," she whispered his way, and something in his chest warmed up instantly. Her words and her persistence meant the world to him.

"Okay," he nodded, unsure of what else to do for the time being. This was all something they hadn't done in the past.

"You think he's okay?" Michonne asked as she peeked out the window to see that the sun was already coming up.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out," Rick replied as they walked to the door together.

Neither of them were prepared for what they would find on the other side of it. They weren't fully clothed, but either way, it was time to leave the protection of the bedroom and deal with the task. Little did they know, Jesus wasn't the only one waiting on the other side of the door.

People were about to know about the two of them. People were about to put the pieces together to something that they didn't even understand yet-something they didn't have time to understand yet.


End file.
